María Fernanda Morales
|nacimiento = 7 de noviembre de 1970 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = María José Coiffier (hija) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Locutora Actriz de teatro Directora de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1983 ( ) |medios = Televisión Teatro Locución |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = CDZSHAthenaD2.ogg |demo2 = WendyMX.ogg |demo3 = Muestra_Kia2.ogg |demo4 = AthenaSaintSeiya2019.ogg |twitter = mafernandamoral |instagram = mafer_doblaje }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Tributo a Mafer Morales. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Mafer Morales thumb|230px|Personajes de María Fernanda thumb|230px thumb|right|230px Hugo,_Paco_y_Luis.jpg|Hugo, Paco y Luis en casi todas sus apariciones, sus tres personajes más emblemáticos. SMCVenus2.png|Minako Aino / Sailor Venus en la franquicia de Sailor Moon, otro de sus personajes más famosos. CDZSHSaoriAthena.png|Saori Kido / Athena en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Nala_adulta.png|Nala adulta en la franquicia de El rey león, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 251bb74866e7326203607bb032e7aa3c_view.jpg|Bebé Sinclair en Dinosaurios, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tatyana-ali-fresh-prince-of-bel-air.png|Ashley Banks en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air. KimiFinsterRugrats02.png|Kimi Finster en Aventuras en pañales. Kimi-RugratsCrecidos.png|El mismo personaje en Rugrats crecidos. LULU.jpeg|Lulú Motta en la versión de Cartoon Network La pequeña Lulú. WendyBobTB.jpg|Wendy en Bob el constructor. Corrector Yui.jpg|Yui Kasuga / Corrector Yui en Corrector Yui. img-thingfgg.jpg|Quinn Morgendorffer en Daria. PhoebeHalliwellCharmed02.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell en Hechiceras. PLLSpencerTimeJump.png|Spencer Hastings en Lindas mentirosas. Lola_bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny en Space Jam: El juego del siglo y El vuelo al mundo de Piolín. Mafer.png|Mafer en Supercampeones. Haidee_Amor_Paty_J.png|Patty en Supercampeones J. Srita._maria_kutschera_lnranime.png|Srta. María Kutschera en La novicia rebelde. DQDND_Maam.png|Maam en Las aventuras de Fly. Momiji_Fujimiya.png|Momiji Fijimiya en Blue Seed. TYJLP_Robyn_Starling.png|Robyn Starling en Tom y Jerry: La película. Crysta.png|Crysta en FernGully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta y FernGully 2: El rescate mágico. Peppers RAD.png|Peppers en Amigos inseparables. Marina-sabans-adventures-of-the-little-mermaid.png|Marina en Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban. 13117-15059.gif|Carol Anne Freeling en la trilogía de Poltergeist: Juegos diabólicos. Pippi_longstocking_ltdup.png|Pippi Longstocking en Las travesuras de una pelirroja. Amy_Szalinski.png|Amy Szalinski en Querida, encogí a los niños. QAAN_Mandy_Park.png|Mandy Park en Querida, agrandé al niño. Goonies_Data_Wang.png|Richard "Data" Wang en Los Goonies. Return-to-the-blue-lagoon.jpg|Lilli Hargrave en El regreso a la laguna azul. Claire-danes-les-miserables.jpg|Cosette en Los miserables (1998). Mwms04.jpg|Susan Walker en Milagro en la calle 34. Lavinia.png|Lavinia en La princesita. Lavanda.png|Lavanda en Matilda. Kimberly_Williams-Paisley_Father_of_the_Bride.png|Annie Banks en el redoblaje de El padre de la novia y su secuela. Kara_dragonheart.jpg|Kara en Corazón de dragón. FCF_Lisa_Taylor.png|Lisa Taylor en Fuego con fuego. Step by Step Karen Foster.png|Karen Foster en Paso a paso. BH90210 Janet Sosna.png|Janet Sosna en Beverly Hills, 90210. DC Abby Morgan.png|Abby Morgan en Dawson's Creek. BIT_Mary.png|Mary Contrary en Jack y Jill en Villajuguete. Katy, Kiki y Koko-1987-1a4.jpg|Kiki en Katy, Kiki y Koko. Lucretia_decoy01.jpg|Lucretia DeCoy en Los campeones. The-swan-princess.png|Princesa Odette en La princesa encantada 2 y 3. AnnieHughes.png|Annie Hughes en El gigante de hierro. Chel_TRTED.png|Chel en El camino hacia El Dorado. Wendy_moira_angela_darling_ladppanime.jpg|Wendy Darling en Las aventuras de Peter Pan. Michael_Darling_Anime.png|Michael Darling también en Las aventuras de Peter Pan Teenybit TLB.png|Tinybit en Los Bits. Doramichan.png|Dorami en Doraemon. Princesa_Peach.png|Princesa Peach / Princesa Seta en El show de Super Mario Bros. Ivy-where-on-earth-is-carmen-sandiego-0.65.jpg|Ivy en ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego?. Tak.png|Tak en Invasor Zim. Goofoster.jpg|Goo (1ª aparición) en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. MaryBrown 1997.png|Mary Brown en Las aventuras del oso Paddington. JudyBrown 1997.png|Judy Brown también en Las aventuras del oso Paddington. Bella Pesky.png|Bella Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda. MLPMovie-Skystar.png|Princesa Skystar en My Little Pony: La película. Lynn_Minmay_Macross_DYRL.png|Lynn Minmay en Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross (doblaje original). Sonsaku.jpg|Hakufu Sonsaku en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros. CaptainTsubasa_Kaori.png|Kaori Matsumoto en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. Botan.png|Botan en Inuyasha. Yoshi_Bleach.png|Yoshi en Bleach. Mashiro_Kuna.png|Mashiro Kuna también en Bleach. Slb 009.png|Kab en Sally. Li-en.jpg|Li-en en Zatch Bell. Kido.jpg|Kido también Zatch Bell. Muffy.png|Muffy Cortocircuito en Arturo. SDS-SueStorm.png|Susan "Sue" Storm / Mujer Invisible en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (temp. 1). A_Goofy_Movie_Stacey.png|Stacey en Goofy, la película. Bala.png|Bala en La tropa Goofy. Kelly_on_phone.jpg|Kelly Generic en El mundo de Bobby. Molly038.jpg|Molly Cunningham en Los aventureros del aire. Úrsula.jpg|Úrsula en el doblaje original de Kiki: Entregas a domicilio. Miho_3.jpg|Miho (1ª voz) también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Akira_Saint.png|Akira (1ª voz) también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Rill Croford.png|Dra. Rill Croford en Candidato para la diosa. Kumi.jpg|Kumi Mashiba (2ª voz) en Espíritu de lucha. LSPC Vivian.png|Vivian en Los siete pecados capitales. Azumi Hidaka WFMDP.png|Azumi Hidaka en Mirmo Zibang. 0426e15a.jpg|Maga Oscura en Yu-Gi-Oh! (temp. 2). Mai_Kagetsu.png|Mai Kagetsu en Naruto. Sasori_niño.png|Sasori (niño) en Naruto Shippūden. MitzuShinChan.png|Mitzu Koyama en Crayon Shin-chan. Narukami.png|Narukami en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Johnny_(Ed_Edd_y_Eddy).jpg|Johnny (2ª voz) en Ed, Edd y Eddy. Chip Rescatador.png|Chip (algunos eps.) en Chip y Dale al rescate. WendySP.png|Wendy Testaburger en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. 640px-Whittany & Brittany Biskit.jpg|Whittany y Brittany Biskit en Littlest Pet Shop. Jamie1.jpg|Jamie en Malcolm. Alice-in-Wonderland-tina-majorino.jpg|Alicia en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1999). TO Sherry Valance.png|Sherry Valance en Los rebeldes. Gremlins_kate.jpg|Kate Beringer en el redoblaje de Gremlins. WinonaRyder.1993.gif|May Welland en La edad de la inocencia. The_Rock_Carla.gif|Carla Pestalozzi en La Roca. Andre_tina_majorino.jpg|Toni Whitney en André. Molly-Singer-corrina-corrina.jpg|Molly Singer en Corina, Corina. Julysan.jpg|Julie Pierce en Karate Kid IV. Adrian_Forrester.jpg|Adrian Forrester en Loca obsesión. LW1994_Meg_March.png|Meg March en Mujercitas. Kirsten-Dunst1994.jpg|Claudia en el doblaje original de Entrevista con el vampiro. BAB_Carrie_Rawlins.gif|Carrie Rawlins en Travesuras de una bruja. Marie_Alweather_adulta.png|Marie Alweather adulta en Paulie. Virgen María.png|Virgen María en María, madre de Jesús. Ursula Ditkovich - SP2R.png|Ursula Ditkovich en El Hombre Araña 2. Duchess-the-cat-babe-9.37.jpg|Duquesa en Babe: El puerquito valiente. Zottie_babe.jpg|Zootie en Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad. KateFullerFromDusk.png|Kate Fuller en Del crepúsculo al amanecer. 25718-24130.gif|Helen Shivers en Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado. Audrey_Timmonds_Godzilla.jpeg|Audrey Timmonds en Godzilla. Janice_Higgins_Alerta.gif|Dra. Janice Higgins en Alerta en lo profundo. Trudy_Bolt.gif|Trudy Bolt en Titanic. FCJLori Campbell.png|Lori en Freddy contra Jason. P&P_Kitty_Bennett.png|Kitty Bennett en Orgullo y prejuicio. NETS Marnie.png|Marnie en Ni en tus sueños. ElsaMañana.png|Elsa en El día después del mañana. MNLSSMILESusanDelacorte.png|Susan Delacorte en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa. Fred_Kelman.jpg|Fred Kelman en Power Rangers: La película. Dulcea.jpg|Dulcea también en Power Rangers: La película. TopangaGMW.png|Topanga Lawrence en Aprendiendo a vivir (2ª voz) y El mundo de Riley. Barb_thunderman.png|Barbara "Barb" Thunderman en The Thundermans. Isobel.jpg|Isobel Flemming en Diarios de vampiros. Dinastia_CristalJ.png|Cristal Flores Jennings en Dinastía. 2179madeleine_hightower.jpg|Madeleine Hightower en El mentalista. GinaD&D.png|Gina en Thomas y sus amigos: Excava y descubre. Ducky series.png|Ducky en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega. Mom_PYNFA.png|Mamá en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito. 12_Akemi.jpg|Akemi en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Stacy AB.png|Stacy Castor en Los castores cascarrabias. XR4Ti from Supernoobs.png|XR4Ti en Supernoobs. 2016-08-07 14.38.37.jpg|Serafín en la telenovela y película del mismo nombre. Nat_Smurfling.png|Pitufito Natural en Los Pitufos. Betty Quinlan.png|Betty Quinlan (3ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Ayaka Sanders Beast.png|Ayaka Sanders en Beast Fighter. 180px-Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Flannery.png|Flannery en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada. Pokemonzoey.png|Zoey en Pokemón: Diamante y Perla (temps. 10 y 13). Marie (C&T).jpg|Marie en Carole & Tuesday. Mamá De Levius (Levius).jpg|Mamá de Levius en Levius. Tea Gardner season 3.png|Téa Gardner (temp. 1, eps. 27-34) en Yu-Gi-Oh! Syrus Truesdale GX.png|Syrus Truesdale (temp. 1, eps. 10-13) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Img ct08 07 on.png|Konan en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Yuri_Watanabe_PS4.png|Yuri Watanabe en el videojuego de Spider-Man. Garrita.jpg|Garrita (2ª voz) en el canal ZooMoo desde 2016. Alyssa_Milano_2020.jpg|Ha sido la voz recurrente de Alyssa Milano. Deborah Secco 2018.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente de la actriz brasileña Deborah Secco en varias de sus telenovelas. Dira_Paes.jpg|También dobló a la actriz brasileña Dira Paes en varias de sus telenovelas. María Fernanda Morales (nacida el 7 de noviembre de 1970 en México, D.F.), es una actriz y directora de doblaje, teatro y locutora mexicana. Información Es conocida por haber interpretado importantes roles como en la serie Descontrol y la telenovela Serafín dando voz al protagonista. En el anime es reconocida por haber interpretado a Saori Kido / Athena en la franquicia de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Minako Aino/Sailor Venus en Sailor Moon, a Yui Kasuga en Corrector Yui y a Phoebe Halliwell en Hechiceras. Otros papeles por los que es conocida es por haber doblado a Kimi Finster en Aventuras en pañales y Rugrats crecidos, a Quinn Morgendorfer en Daria, Lavanda en Matilda, Spencer Hastings en Lindas mentirosas, Nala en la franquicia de El rey león, Susan Walker en Milagro en la calle 34 y a Lulú Motta en la nueva versión de La pequeña Lulú. Posee una extensa trayectoria de más de tres décadas, iniciando esta profesión en 1983. Filmografía Anime Rika Fukami *Mina Aino/Sailor Venus en Sailor Moon *Mina Aino/Sailor Venus en Sailor Moon R *Mina Aino/Sailor Venus en Sailor Moon S *Mina Aino/Sailor Venus en Sailor Moon SuperS *Mina Aino/Sailor Venus en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Fumiko Orikasa *Saori Kido/Athena en Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Saori Kido/Athena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) *Saori Kido/Athena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) Yumi Tōma *Natasha en El Ceniciento *Akira (primeros eps.) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Satsuki en Pokémon Akemi Okamura *Michelle en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada *Kido en Zatch Bell Akiko Hiramatsu *Zarzamora en Saber Marionette R *Cathy en Gunsmith Cats Chisa Yokoyama *Liza en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada *Fiore en Monkey Typhoon Hyo-sei *Narukami en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? *Callista en Pokémon Kotono Mitsuishi *Sayaka Mine en Yaiba *Julie (Jury) Arisugawa en El anillo mágico Maaya Sakamoto *Pandora (niña, OVA 19) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) *Athena del pasado en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido Motoko Kumai *Malachi en Pokémon *Gon en Inuyasha Otros *Saori Kido/Athena (voz base) / Miho (1ª voz) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Saori Kido/Athena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Miho en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) *Yui Kasuga/Corrector Yui en Corrector Yui *Hakufu Sonsaku en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros *Momiji Fujimiya en Blue Seed *Wendy Darling / Michael Darling en Las aventuras de Peter Pan *Srta. María Kutschera en La novicia rebelde *Minako Aino/Sailor Venus en Sailor Moon Crystal *Pinocho en Pinocho *Dorami / Voces adicionales en Doraemon *Oshige en Ninja Rantaro *Suzy (temp. 4) / Niño de Ciudad Oscura / Madre de James / Bugsy / Alice Telesu en Pokémon *Zoey (temps. 10 y 13) en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla *Rokuna Hiragi en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Marina en Aventuras de la pequeña sirenita por Saban *Tinybit en Los Bits *Mashiro Kuna / Yoshi / Enfermera de la Sociedad de Almas en Bleach *Mitzu Koyama en Crayon Shin-chan *María Fernanda "Mafer" en Supercampeones *Patty / Ruth Matsumoto/ Isabel Rose en Supercampeones J *Yarumi en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Azumi Hidaka en Mirmo Zibang *Maam / Fly (eps. 10-12) en Las aventuras de Fly *Botan / Bunser en Inuyasha *Tea Gardner (eps. 27-34) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Syrus Truesdale (eps. 10-11) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Dra. Rill Croford / Ingrid Eeva Leena en Candidato de la diosa *Kumi Mashiba (2ª voz) en Espíritu de lucha *LiYen en Zatch Bell *Ayaka Sanders en Beast Fighter *Kab / Bunta (ep. 42) en Sally, la brujita *Kelly en La abejita Hutch *Milly en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Hillary McArthur (ep. 21) en Sailor Moon *Mai Kagetsu / Zumaru (niño) en Naruto *Sasori (niño) en Naruto Shippūden *Cathy (ep. 19) en Cyborg 009 *Nieta del herrero (un ep.) en Bumpety Boo *Vivian en Los siete pecados capitales *Kaori Matsumoto en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa *Sienna en Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Marie en Carole & Tuesday *Mamá de Levius en Levius Series animadas Tara Strong *Sue Storm / Mujer Invisible en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2009-2011) *Blanca Nieves / Linus Van Pelt (un ep.) en La casa de los dibujos (2004-2007) *Bella Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda (2005-2006) *Timmy McNoltie (1ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales (1997) Kath Soucie *Betty Quinlan (3ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Lucretia DeCoy en Los campeones (1996-1997) *Alisa Carmichael (1ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales (1993) Dionne Quan *Kimi Finster en Aventuras en pañales *Kimi Finster en Rugrats crecidos Tony Anselmo *Hugo, Paco y Luis en Mickeymanía *Hugo, Paco y Luis en House of Mouse Otros *Bebé Sinclair en Dinosaurios *Madamma (un ep.) en La banda de Mozart *Paul en Teo *Lulú Motta en La pequeña Lulú (serie moderna, doblaje para Cartoon Network) *Hugo (temp. 1, eps. 30 y 39 y temps. 2-4) / Paco (temps. 2-4) / Luis (temp. 1, ep. 30 y temps. 2-4) / Rosita Vanderquack (temp. 1, algunos eps.) en Patoaventuras *Kelly Generic en El mundo de Bobby *Stacy Castor en Los castores cascarrabias *Futura en Los cazafantasmas *Molly Cunningham en Los aventureros del aire *Goo (1ª aparición) en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Wendy en Bob el constructor *Johnny (2ª voz) en Ed, Edd y Eddy *Michelle (novia de Fry) (2ª voz) en Futurama *Muffy Cortocircuito en Arturo *Ivy en ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? *Bala en La tropa Goofy *Pitufito Natural (11 años) / Pitufito Travieso (temp. 8) / Pitufina (algunos eps.) / Denisa / Melina / Unga / Voces adicionales en Los Pitufos *Quinn Morgendorfer en Daria *Voodoo en WildC.A.T.S. *Hillary en Tres amigos y Jerry *Molly Winks (1ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Meg Bennett / Roca-1 en La familia biónica *Lady Mariana en Sandokán *Princesa Peach / Princesa Seta en El show de Super Mario Bros. *Tak en Invasor Zim *Chip (algunos eps.) en Chip y Dale al rescate *Mimi Poole en Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Lucero Sónico en Los Supersónicos (temp. 3) (versión moderna) *Jean DeWolff en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Magos / Sam / Voces adicionales en Aventuras en pañales *Cindy Vortex (cortos promocionales) / Betty Quinlan (temp. 3) / Sasha Vortex (un ep.) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Akemi en Tortugas Ninja (2012) *Wendy Testaburger en South Park (doblaje mexicano) *Aeromoza (un ep.) en Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba *Voces adicionales en Plaza Sésamo *Audrey Timmonds en Godzilla: La serie *Sra. Matilda Mouseling en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos *Voces adicionales en Alvin y las ardillas *Pipa en Budgie el pequeño helicóptero *Jackson (un ep.) en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Hilda / Lisa en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry *Crash (ep. 14) en Phineas y Ferb *Brittany Biskit / Whittany Biskit en Littlest Pet Shop *Lighting Dust en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Voces adicionales en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Nala en La guardia del león *Voces adicionales en Grojband *Nueva Cadete en Duck Dodgers *Hugo, Paco y Luis / Kevin / Harley Keener en MAD *May en Las chicas superpoderosas *Pablo en Teo *Mamá Oso en El show de los Looney Tunes *Carol Pingrey en The Loud House *Kiazuki en Hanazuki (2ª temporada) *Voces adicionales en Bunsen es una bestia *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín *Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) *Andrea en Los niños de Oz Películas animadas Kate Harbour *Wendy en Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación (2011) *Wendy en Bob el constructor: Los caballeros de repara-lot (2003) *Wendy en Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable (2001) Moira Kelly *Nala (adulta) en El rey león (1994) *Nala en El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) *Nala en El rey león III: Hakuna Matata (2004) Russi Taylor *Hugo, Paco y Luis en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad *Hugo, Paco y Luis en Mickey celebra la navidad *Hugo, Paco y Luis en Patoaventuras: La película - El tesoro de la lámpara perdida Michelle Nicastro *Princesa Odette en La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo (1997) *Princesa Odette en La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado (1998) Wendy Hoopes *Quinn Morgendorffer en Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" *Quinn Morgendorffer en Daria en "¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?" Otros *Pinocho en Pinocho (1969) (tráiler para VHS) *Kiki en Katy, Kiki y Koko (1987) (debut) *Pitufo Natural / Hans en Los Pitufos celebran la navidad (1987) *Kate en Todos los perros van al cielo (1989) (redoblaje) *Laurette (chica boba) en La bella y la bestia (1991) *Peepers en Amigos inseparables (1991) *Crysta en FernGully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta (1992) *Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas en Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) *Robyn Starling en Tom y Jerry: La película (1993) *Ducky en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega (1995) *Lola Bunny / Nerdluck Bang / Nerdluck Blankob en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Mary Contrary en Jack y Jill en Villajuguete (1997) *Crysta en FernGully 2: El rescate mágico (1998) *Annie Hughes en El gigante de hierro (1999) *Wendy Testaburger en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) (versión de Warner Bros.) *Chel en El camino hacia El Dorado (2000) *Lola Bunny en El vuelo al mundo de Piolín (2000) *Kimi Watanabe en Rugrats en París *Aki Ross en Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros (2001) *Tippy en La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada (2001) *Hugo, Paco y Luis en El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos (2002) *Cocoliso en Popeye: Al rescate de Pappy *Johnny en Todos contra los Ed's *Hugo, Paco y Luis en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *Timmy en Una tierna historia navideña *Stacey en Goofy, la película *Kiina (Marla Sokoloff) en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda (2009) *Nala en La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido (2015) *Glinda en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz (2016) *Sra. Bucket en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate (2017) *Princesa Skystar en My Little Pony: La película (2017) *Mamá en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito (2018) *Nave de Tak en Invasor Zim y el poder del Florpus (2019) *Gina en Thomas y sus amigos: Excava y descubre (2019) *Hansel en La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs (redoblaje) *Lucy Van Pelt en Fue mi mejor cumpleaños, Charlie Brown *Voces adicionales en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan Películas de anime Keiko Han *Saori Kido/Athena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarnación de Eris, la Diosa de la Guerra *Saori Kido/Athena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses *Saori Kido/Athena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) *Saori Kido/Athena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer *Saori Kido/Athena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo Rika Fukami *Mina Aino/Sailor Venus en Sailor Moon R: La Promesa de la Rosa *Mina Aino/Sailor Venus en Sailor Moon S: El Amor de la Princesa Kaguya *Mina Aino/Sailor Venus en Sailor Moon Super S: El Milagro del Agujero Negro de los Sueños Otros *Lady Kahn en Locke, el Superman de las galaxias *Rook Bartley en Robotech: El amor sigue vivo *Kiyoko en Los padrinos de Tokio *Úrsula en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (doblaje original) *Satsuki Kusakabe en Mi vecino Totoro (doblaje original) *Saori Kido/Athena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Leyenda del Santuario *Dorami en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos Películas Alyssa Milano *Dora Angioli en Nuestra pequeña Italia (2018) *Jesse Young en El novio de mi novia (2010) *Gwen Williamson en Pathology (2008) (doblaje original) Tina Majorino *Alicia en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1999) *Molly Singer en Corina, Corina (1994) *Tony Whitney en André (1994) Heather O'Rourke *Carol Anne Freeling en Poltergeist III (1988) *Carol Anne Freeling en Poltergeist II (1986) *Carol Anne Freeling en Poltergeist: Juegos diabólicos (1982) (doblaje original) Tree O'Toole *Annabelle Higgins (adulta) en Annabelle 2: La creación (2017) *Annabelle Higgins en Annabelle (2014) Ashley Williams *Sandy Brooks en Nieve 2: Cerebro congelado (2008) *Sandy Brooks en Nieve (2004) Rachel Weisz *Debbie Digman en La envidia mata (2004) *Evelyn Ann Thompson en El cristal con el que se mira (2003) Renée Zellweger *Claire Richards en Déjame vivir (2002) *Jenny en La masacre de Texas: La nueva generación (1995) Winona Ryder *Nicola Anders en S1mone (2002) *May Welland en La edad de la inocencia (1993) Kimberly J. Brown *Marnie Piper en Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar (2001) *Marnie Piper en Halloweentown (1998) Brandy Norwood *Kayla Harris en Un dúo de platino (1999) *Karla Wilson en Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) Katie Holmes *Joey Potter en Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) *Rachel Wagner en Perturbados (1998) (redoblaje) Rebecca Gayheart *Brenda Bates en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Jennifer Scott en Hairshirt (1998) Claire Danes *Cosette en Los miserables (1998) *Jenny en Camino sin retorno (1997) Jada Pinkett Smith *M.J. Major en Regreso al paraíso (1998) *Lauren Kelly en El tintero (1994) Trini Alvarado *Marie Alweather (adulta) en Paulie (1998) *Margaret "Meg" March en Mujercitas (1994) Elisabeth Shue *Dr. Emma Russell en El santo (1997) *Jordan Mooney en Coctel (1988) (redoblaje) Juliette Lewis *Kate Fuller en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) *Sheryl O'Connor en La chica de enfrente (1992) Keri Russell *Michelle Winston en La niñera inocente (1996) *Mandy Park en Querida, agrandé al niño (1992) Taylor Fry *Lavinia en La princesita (1995) *Zoe en Un muchacho llamado North (1994) Kimberly Williams-Paisley *Annie Banks en El padre de la novia 2 (1995) (x2) *Annie Banks en El padre de la novia (1991) (redoblaje) Amy Locane *Alex Marshall en Cielo azul (1994) *Sally Wheeler en Código de honor (1992) Kirsten Dunst *Claudia en Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) (doblaje original) *Campbell McCoy en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) Kitty Winn *Sharon Spencer en El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) *Sharon Spencer en El exorcista (1973) (2ª versión) Jennifer Jason Leigh *Kristen Cates en Rush (1991) *Agnes en Carne y sangre (1985) Otros *Voces adicionales en IT: Capítulo dos (2019) *Whitney (Kiele Sanchez) en Benji (2018) *Glenda (Chelsea Peretti) en Noche de juegos (2018) *Rachel (Maria Dizzia) en Un golpe con estilo (2017) *Voces adicionales en Toc toc (2017) *Diana Walter (Alicia Vela-Bailey) en Cuando las luces se apagan (2016) *Mujer dando a luz (Kay Cannon) en Cómo ser soltera (2016) *Voces adicionales en La horca (2015) *Voces adicionales en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Magali (Aure Atika) en Mi verano en Provenza (2014) *Reportera (Mary Kitchen) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Sra. Borelli (Andrea Frankle) en Nicky Deuce (2013) *Oficial (Paulina Gretzky) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *Rhonda (Dree Hemingway) en Algún día este dolor te será útil (2011) *Marley Corbett (Kate Hudson) en Un pedacito de cielo (2011) (2ª versión) *Corella (Sophie Thompson) en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Betsy Burke (Kate Spurgeon) en ¿Quién es Clark Rockefeller? (2010) *Jamie (Pascale Hutton) en Elopement, Secuestro: 48 horas de horror (2010) *Marnie (Lindsay Sloane) en Ni en tus sueños (2010) *Lilith (Mia Kirshner) en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Reportera de BBC (Lara Apponyi) en Agente Salt (2010) *Brenda (Kiely Williams) en Baile urbano 2: Regreso a casa (2010) *Elize Dandridge (Ingrid Kavelaars) en El peluche que cobró vida (2009) *Meike (Meike Hurts) en Limonada (2009) *Maya (June Diane Raphael) en Año uno (2009) *Enfermera (Lan Qin) en Buscando a Jackie Chan (2009) *Maggie Mayhem (Kristen Wiig) en Whip It (2009) (1ª versión) *Sofía (Elpidia Carrillo) en Mother and Child (2009) *Heather (Ana Ularu) en Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) *Ellen Dolan (Sarah Paulson) en El Espíritu (2008) *Holly (Hannah Lochner) en Jack y Jill contra el mundo (2008) *Angie Jones (Zoe Saldana) en Justo en la mira (2008) *Katie Whittington (Kate Albrecht) / Rachel (Katrina Begin) en Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas (2008) *Mom (Clare Carey) en Que gane el mejor (2007) *Molly (Lisa Hogg) en A través del universo (2007) *Karen (Marin Hinkle) en El ex (2007) *Katie Chandler (Vanessa Lee Evigan) en Una navidad de locura (2007) *Sra. Carlson (Elyse Mirto) en Paranoia (2007) *Jen (Sarah Hadland) en Confetti (2006) *Vanessa (Kerry Washington) en Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) *Kia (Amanda Crew) en Una chica en apuros (2006) *Agente Amanda Stuart (Tamara Davies) en Negro amanecer (2005) *Michelle (Kathryn Hahn) en Muy parecido al amor (2005) *Kitty Bennet (Carey Mulligan) en Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) *Chica con pistola (Martha Hackett) en Entre besos y tiros (2005) *Policía (Kim Wall) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) *Nikki (Jenny Wade) en Dicen por ahí... (2005) *Detective Teddy Calloway (Justine Waddell) en Caos (2005) (redoblaje) *Caprice / Ursula (Selma Blair) en Adicta al sexo (2004) *Anne (Elizabeth Moolecherry) en Las reglas del amor (2004) *Elsa (Amy Sloan) en El día después de mañana (2004) *Ursula Ditkovich (Mageina Tovah) en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Sam Rogers (KaDee Strickland) en Anaconda 2: En busca de la orquídea sangrienta (2004) *Mesera (Gina "Ginger" Bernal) en Una canción de amor para Bobby Long (2004) *Rose Mortmain (Rose Byrne) en Prisión del alma (2003) *Lori Campbell (Monica Keena) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) *Susan Delacorte (Laura Allen) en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) *Ruth Embry (Lindsay Frost) / Niña en el ferry (Maura McNamara) / Voces adicionales en El Aro (2002) *Abby Durrell (Connie Nielsen) en La cacería (2003) *Blanche Glover (Lena Headey) en Posesión (2002) *Paula (Marisa Tomei) en Por culpa de un beso (2002) *Vera Merchants (Missi Pyle) en Mi pobre angelito 4 (2002) *Guía de laboratorio en El Hombre Araña (2002) *Carrie White (Angela Bettis) en Carrie (2002) *Miriam Barendsen (Priscilla Mouzakiotis) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Kate (Christina Applegate) en El príncipe encantado (2001) *Nicole (Hermione Gulliford) en La intriga del collar (2001) *Zerelda Mimms (Ali Larter) en Renegados americanos (2001) *Anna (Beth Anne Garrison) en El diario de la princesa (2001) *Meriam Al-Khalifa (Marisol Nichols) en Amor imposible (2001) *Alex Barrows / Janine Adams (Maggie Lawson) en Comportamiento modelo (2000) *Loretta Clairborne (Kimberly Elise) en La historia de Loretta Claiborne (2000) *Molly (Maitland Ward) en Los lavaplatos (2000) *Betty Caliza (Jane Krakowski) en Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *Miss Hawaii (Asia De Marcos) en Miss Simpatía (2000) *Bonnie (Kathleen Wilhoite) en Cadena de favores (2000) *Arsinoe (Kassandra Voyagis) en Cleopatra (1999) *Vaughn (Hudson Leick) en Carga mortal (1999) *Dra. Janice Higgins (Jacqueline McKenzie) en Alerta en lo profundo (1999) *Jane Vance (Virginia Madsen) en La maldición (1999) *Diane Agostini (Jennifer Garner) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1999) *Helen (Margaret Devine) en Mickey ojos azules (1999) *María (joven) (Melinda Kinnaman) / (adulta) (Pernilla August) en María, madre de Jesús (1999) *Zootie (Glenne Headly) en Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) *Mujer joven en Las vacaciones del director (1998) *Christie Jessup (Kimberly Pullis) en Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) *Peggy Blane (Mary-Louise Parker) en Adiós mi amor (1998) *Rosina de Silva/Mary Blackchurch (Minnie Driver) en La institutriz (1998) *Lisa Paige (Rose McGowan) en Fantasmas (1998) *Audrey Timmonds (Maria Pitillo) en Godzilla (1998) *Beloved (Thandie Newton) en Beloved (1998) *Helen Shivers (Sarah Michelle Gellar) en Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1997) *Emily Montgomery (Joan Cusack) en ¿Es o no es? (1997) *Spencer Connelly (Jesse James) en Mejor... imposible (1997) *Donna Joe Stuart (Anastasia Spivey) en América salvaje (1997) *Molly de Mora (Paula Marshall) en Aquel viejo sentimiento (1997) *Arrietty "Ett" Clock (Flora Newbigin) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) (doblaje original) *Alison Page / Sally (Nicolette Sheridan) en Un ninja en Beverly Hills (1997) *Amanda (Chelsey Earlywine) en 3 ninjas: Mediodía en la Megamontaña (1997) *Mandy (Carrie Preston) en La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) *Tommy (Jared Thorne/Taylor Thorne) en Volcano (1997) *Trudy Bolt (Amy Gaipa) en Titanic (1997) *Val Porter (Ariana Richards) en Nacida libre: una nueva aventura (1996) *Stacy Collins (Candace Cameron) en Celos asesinos (1996) *Tiffany (Kiersten Warren) en Día de la Independencia (1996) *Kara (Dina Meyer) / (Sandra Kovacicova) (joven) en Corazón de dragón (1996) *Carla Pestalozzi (Vanessa Marcil) en La Roca (1996) *Tina Powers (Charlize Theron) en Eso que tú haces (1996) *Anita (Joey Lauren Adams) en Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) *Annie (Bronagh Gallagher) en El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) *Glory Pennamin (Ashley Buccille) en Fenómeno (1996) *Lavanda (Kiami Davael) en Matilda (1996) *Phoebe (Jurnee Smollett) en Jack (1996) *Jill (Jayne Brook) en Último recurso (1996) *Gina Lempke (Kari Wuhrer) en Maleficio (1996) *Charlene Shiherlis (Ashley Judd) en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Amy (Samantha Mathis) en Jack y Sarah (1995) *Jude (Cameron Diaz) en La última cena (1995) *Chica en el callejón (Rebecca Budig) en Batman eternamente (1995) *Michael "Tum Tum" Douglas (Chad Power) en 3 ninjas contraatacan (1995) *Claudia Ford (Lauren Tom) en La montaña embrujada (1995) *Shanon (Ashley Johnson) en Nueve meses (1995) *Stacey McGill (Bre Blair) en El club de las niñeras (1995) *Dulcea (Gabrielle Fitzpatrick) / Fred Kelman (Jamie Croft) en Power Rangers: La película (1995) *Duquesa (Russi Taylor) en Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) *Alice (Kellie Overbey) en Epidemia (1995) *Trish Prescott (Marnette Patterson) / Ámbar (1ª voz) (Kristle Mataras) / Eileen (Heather DeLoach) / Voces adicionales en Campamento Perdido (1994) *Susan Walker (Mara Wilson) en Milagro en la calle (1994) *Francesca (Sarah Lassez) en El perro lanudo (1994) *Ben Madigan (Joey Zimmerman) en La intrusa (1994) *Jenny (Renée Zellweger) en La masacre de Texas: La nueva generación (1994) *Julie Pierce (Hilary Swank) en Karate Kid IV (1994) *Urilla Sutherland (Annabeth Gish) en Wyatt Earp (1994) *Mary (Greta Lind) en Rudy (1993) *Susan Wilks (Laura Bell Bundy) en Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn (1993) *Julie Walker (Melinda Clarke) en El regreso de los muertos vivientes: Parte III (1993) *Bjergen Kjergen (Drew Barrymore) en El mundo según Wayne 2 (1993) *Darian Forrester (Alicia Silverstone) en Loca obsesión (1993) *Megan Laurence (Michelle Krasnoo) en Kickboxer 4: El Agresor (1993) *Alexander Stewart (Eric Pospisil) en Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) *Ruthie (Julianne Moore) en Benny & Joon (1993) *Bertram Grover Weeks (Grant Gelt) en Nuestra pandilla (1993) *Shawn Grainger (Cristi Conaway) en Maridos y esposas (1992) *Karla Withers (Kate Hodge) en Furia de venganza (1992) *April Harris (Andrea Roth) en El psíquico (1991) *Lilli Hargrave (Milla Jovovich) / Richard Lestrange (niño) (Garette Ratliff Henson) en El regreso a la laguna azul (1991) *Niña pequeña (Jennifer Roach) en Un tiro por la culata (1990) *Holly (Sharen Camille) en Psicosis IV: El comienzo (1990) *Nelson (joven) (Aeryk Egan) / Winnie Hicks (Kimberley Scott) en Línea mortal (1990) *Niña en caja de arena (Sabrina Bailey) en Mira quién habla (1989) *Amy Szalinski (Amy O'Neill) en Querida, encogí a los niños (1989) *Bonnie (Kelly Preston) en Los expertos (1989) *Allison (Camille Cooper) en Shocker (1989) *Nina (Ellie Raab) en Los fabulosos hermanos Baker (1989) *Pippi Longstocking (Tami Erin) / Chrissy (Bridget Brno) / Niño huérfano de color en Las travesuras de una pelirroja (1988) *Judi (Debora Kessler) en Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) *Jessie Mills (Alyson Hannigan) en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (doblaje original) *Kristy Briggs (Elizabeth McGovern) en Papá a la fuerza (1988) *Reagan Chamberly (Trent Roberts) en Un llanto en la oscuridad (1988) *Paula (Kerry Noonan) en Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason vive (1986) *Donna (Mariska Hargitay) en Ghoulies (1985) *Robert Balboa (Rocky Krakoff) en Rocky IV (1ª versión) (1985) *Bianca Torres (Debra Feuer) en Vivir y morir en Los Ángeles (1985) *Estudiante (Jennifer Runyon) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje DVD) *Kate Beringer (Phoebe Cates) en Gremlins (1984) (redoblaje) *Cherry Valance (Diane Lane) / Niña (Sofia Coppola) en Los rebeldes (1983) *Richard Lestrange (niño) (Glenn Kohan) en La laguna azul (1980) (doblaje original) *Casey (Jodie Foster) en El tesoro del castillo Candleshoe (1977) *Sunny (Adele Yoshioka) en Magnum .44 (1973) (redoblaje) *Carrie Rawlins (Cindy O'Callaghan) en Travesuras de una bruja (1971) *Nancy Carey (Hayley Mills) en Verano mágico (1963) *Martha Gilbreth (Pattie Brady) en Un gran tipo de papá (1950) Series de TV Troian Bellisario *Spencer Hastings / Alex Drake en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2017) *Spencer Hastings en Lindas mentirosas: Cómo "A" se robó a la navidad (2014) *Ella misma en Lindas Mentirosas: Te queremos A morir (2014) *Spencer Hastings en Lindas mentirosas: Juego de sombras (2014) *Spencer Hastings en Lindas mentirosas: Nuevo mundo de ultratumba (2013) *Spencer Hastings en Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo (2012) *Spencer Hastings en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto (2011) Brandy Norwood *Marissa Harris-Young en 90210 *Moesha Mitchell en Moesha *Moesha Mitchell en Los líos de las Parker Carly Pope *Susan Williams en Flecha *Samantha Roth en 24 *Samantha "Sam" McPherson en Popular Lindsay Price *Lindsay Trent en Castle *Joanna Frankel en Eastwick *Janette Sosna en Beverly Hills, 90210 Alyssa Milano *Kyra Blaine en Castle *Phoebe Halliwell en Hechiceras Cynthia Watros *Erin Fitzpatrick en Titus *Robin Milano en Caso resuelto (temp. 5, ep. 9) Danielle Fishel *Topanga Matthews en El mundo de Riley *Topanga Lawrence en Aprendiendo a vivir (2ª voz) Leslie Grossman *Bliss Berger en Cortes y puntadas *Lauren Jones en Las travesuras de mi hermana Rosa Blasi *Barbara "Barb" Thunderman en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Barbara "Barb" Thunderman en The Thundermans Stephanie Jacobsen *Jesse Flores en Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor *Lauren Yung en Melrose Place (2009) Otros *Agente Isobel Castille (Alana de la Garza) en FBI *Cristal Flores Jennings (Ana Brenda Contreras) en Dinastía *Abigail Stanton (Lori Loughlin) en When Calls the Heart (temp. 5-) *Reina Isa (Anastasia Phillips) / Diana de Poitiers (Anna Walton) en El reino *Rosalind Dillion / Trompo (Ashley Rickards) en Flash *Audrey Everett (Tia Hendricks) en Bajo el domo *Sidney Stone (Kari Coleman) en Zach será famoso *Carly Diggle (Christie Laing) en Flecha *Callie Cargill (Kiele Sanchez) en The Glades: Sol mortal *Alex (Malin Åkerman) en Suburgatory (2012) *Gia Manetti (Rumer Willis) / Maestra Austin / Voces adicionales en 90210 *Secundaria secreta **Sara Campbell (Rosa Laborde) (temp. 1, ep. 1) **Agente Fitzgerald (Jeananne Goossen) (temp. 1, ep. 9) *Chica indiscreta (2007-2011) **Isabel Coates (Nicole Fiscella) (temps. 1-2 y 4) **Mujer en sociedad #1 (Valentine Bureau) (temp. 4, ep. 84) *Isobel Flemming / Daphne (Mia Kirshner/Melissa Ponzio) en Diarios de vampiros *Joanna Frankel (Lindsay Price) en Las brujas de Eastwick *Dos chicas quebradas **Stephanie (Carla Gallo) (Temp 1 ep 7) (2011) **Tanya (Chauntae Pink) (Temp 1 ep 13) (2012) **Enfermera (¿?) (Temp 1 ep 16) (2012) *Dra. Gillian Jelani (K.K. Moggie) en Hospital Mercy *Lisa Han (Laura Regan) en Nikita (temp. 1, ep. 4) *La teoría del Big Bang **Ivette (Tanya Raymonde) (temp. 7, ep. 150) **Sarah Michelle Gellar (temp. 12, ep. 279) *Huesos **Lupe Rojas (Justina Machado) (temp. 6, ep. 2) **Lena Brodsky (Emily Foxlet) (temp. 5, ep. 2) *Detective Dani Reese (Sarah Shahi) en Life *Tina (Melissa Rauch) en Kath y Kim *Diane Marvin/Kathy (Kathleen Robertson) en Medium (temp 3, ep. 5) *Amigos **Erica (Anna Faris) **Kate Miller (Dina Meyer) (ep. 67) *Alice Cramer (Pauley Perrette) en Unidad Especial (temp. 1, ep. 4) *Jesse Warner (Christina Applegate) en Jesse *Kim Kelly (Busy Philipps) en Freaks and Geeks *Carrie Moore (Sally Wheeler) en Tal para cual *Abby Morgan (Monica Keena) en Dawson's Creek *Karen Foster (Angela Watson) en Paso a paso *Elaine Benes (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) en Crónicas de Seinfeld *Jazmine (Brittany Murphy) en Despistados (temp. 1, ep. 10) *Loonette, el payaso (Alyson Court) en El sofá de la imaginación *Dorothy Jane Torkelson (Olivia Burnette) en Los Torkelson *Enfermera Carol Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) (1ª voz) en E.R. Sala de urgencias *Evie Ethel Garland (Maureen Flannigan) en Fuera de este mundo *Pam Beesly (Jenna Fischer) en La oficina (temps. 1-2) *Joanie Cunningham (Erin Moran) en Días felices (redoblaje de los años 90) *El príncipe del rap en Bel Air (1990-1996) **Ashley Banks (Tatyana M. Ali) **Claudia Schaeffer (Raven-Symoné) (temp. 2, ep. 46) **Carlton Banks (niño) (Gary Leroi Gray) (temp. 2, ep. 51) **Alexis (Deborah Swisher) (temp. 2, ep. 58) **Cindy (ilusión de Hilary) (Naya Rivera) / Barkley (ilusión de Will) (Ramon Choyce) (temp. 2, ep. 65) *Zoey 101 **Debra (Juliet Sorci) (temp. 1, ep. 12) **Sra. Dangl (Andi Matheny) (temp. 3, ep. 38) **Reportera del canal de noticias (Suzanne Sena) (temp. 3, ep. 45) **Sra. Callahan (Cecelia Specht) (temp. 3, ep. 48) **Tabitha (Kasha Kropinski) (temp. 4, ep. 54) **Myra (temp. 4, ep. 55) **Faye Dobson (Peggy Dune) (temp. 4, ep. 59) *Zellary (Tía Zelda adolescente) (Judith Jones) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente *Piper Henderson (Sheeri Rappaport) en Clarissa lo explica todo (temp. 5, ep. 56) *Pascale Hutton (Raya) / Sarah Carter (Alicia Baker) en Smallville *Drake & Josh **Torrey DeVitto (Denisse Woods) (ep. "Permiso para conducir") **Diana Vosh (Jill Latiano) (ep. "La venganza de Megan") *Loreley (4ª temp. ep. 4) / Casey (temp. 5, ep. 3) en Almas perdidas *CSI: En la escena del crimen **April Lewis (Roxanne Day) (temp. 1, ep. 6) **Matilda (Jennifer Sky) (temp. 3, ep. 5) **Nora Easton (Evan Rachel Wood) (temp. 3, ep. 12) **Joanne Crooks (Chad Morgan) (temp. 3, ep. 14) **Bridget Willis (Tracy Middendorf) (temp. 3, ep. 16) **Bree Lindale (Alessandra Torresani) (temp. 9, ep. 16) *Amanda (Brianna Brown) en CSI: Miami (temp. 2, ep. 8) *CSI: New York **Sarah Endecott (Kat Dennings) (temp. 2, ep. 7) **Cala Winger (Mia Sara) (temp. 2, ep. 10) *Guinevere "Gwen" Pendragon (Angel Coulby) en Las aventuras de Merlín *Amanda (Jenafor Ryane) en Tierras altas *Darlene Conner (Sara Gilbert) en Roseanne *Farida Mugisha (Christine Adams) en Miénteme (temp. 1, ep. 6) *Lindsey Richter en Survivor: Africa *Secundaria secreta **Sara Campbell (Rosa Laborde) (ep. 1) **Agente Fitzgerald (Jeananne Goossen) (ep. 9) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **Kiki (Jodie Resther) (temp. 3) **Vange (Vanessa Lengies) (temps. 6-7) **Amiga de Sherry ("El Relato de la Chica de sus Sueños") (temp. 3, ep. 10) **Sra. Berg (Jocelyne Zucco) ("El Relato del Fantasma") (temp. 3, ep. 11) *Lost **Mary Ford (Susse Budde) (temp. 1. ep. 16) **Olivia (Samantha Mathis) (temp. 3, ep. 69) *El mentalista **Madeleine Hightower (Aunjanue Ellis) (temps. 2-3) **Lindsay (Wynn Everett) (temp. 1, ep. 18) **Kessie Dunninger (Stacie Rippy) (temp. 1, ep. 1) **Crystal Hargrove (Alexandra Holden) (temp. 2, ep. 14) *Caso cerrado **Missy Gallavan (Holland Roden) (temp. 6, ep. 3) **Tammy Buonaforte (Melissa Farman) (temp. 6, ep. 15) **Carmen Walters (Simone Moore) (temp. 6, ep. 17) **Piedad Luque (Silvana Arias) (temp. 6, ep. 19) *Cortes y puntadas **Mandi Dante (Caitlin Dahl) / Randi Dante (Melinda Dahl) (temp. 1, ep. 2) **Hannah (Natasha Pavlovich) (temp. 2, ep. 26) **Dra. Theodora "Teddy" Rowe (Rose McGowan) (temp. 6) **Sharon Monroe (Merilee Brasch) (temp. 5, ep. 61) **Daphne Pendell (Jaime Ray Newman) (temp. 5) *Lauren Hefferman (Laura Prepon) en A la vista de todos (ep. 20) *Melanie Jordan (Lilli Birdsell) en Crímenes mayores (temp. 3, ep. 15) *Nicki Kapowski (Laura Mooney) en Salvado por la campana (temp. 2, ep. 11) (1990) *Caso resuelto **Sra. Gray (Deborah Lacey) (temp. 5, ep. 5) **Voz en radio (temp. 5, ep. 7) **Amy Clarkson (Eileen Grubba) (temp. 5, ep. 8) **Tara Latimer (Scottie Thompson) (temp. 5, ep. 10) **Enfermera (Amy Tolsky) (temp. 5, ep. 11) **Voz en grabación (temp. 5, ep. 12) **Voz en patrulla (temp. 5, ep. 13) **Detective Ally Morre (Brooke Langton) (temp. 5, ep. 15) *Malcolm **Jamie Wilkerson (James Rodriguez/Lukas Rodriguez) (temps. 5 y 7) **Patricia "Patty" Henderson (temp. 2, ep. 6) Miniseries *Virginia Lewis (Kimberly Williams-Paisley) en El décimo reino Telenovelas brasileñas Deborah Secco *Iris en Lazos de familia *Lara en El beso del vampiro *Darlene Sampaio en Celebridad *Sol de Oliveira en América *Betina en Paraíso tropical Dira Paes *Lucimar Ribeiro en La guerrera *Cleonice en Las brasileñas *Celeste de Souza Fonseca en Fina estampa *Marta Moura en CuChiCheos *Norma "Norminha" Almeida en India, una historia de amor Vera Zimmerman *Conceiçao en Gabriela *Nádia Cury Hayalla en El astro Fernanda Vasconcellos *Laura de Castro Fernandes en Deseo prohibido *Fernanda "Nanda" Toledo Flores en Páginas de la vida Otros *Ángela Menezes (Daniela Escobar) (eps. 18-29) en Apocalipsis *Alessia Silvino (Hylka Maria) en Querer sin límites *Laura (Vanessa Lóes) en La vida sigue *Coralia (Isabel Mello) en Cuento encantado *Ana / Ellen (Daniele Suzuki) en Vivir la vida *Raquel (Maria Carol) en Siete pecados *Blanca Villela (Renata Domínguez) en La esclava Isaura *Alessandra (Tatyane Goulart) en Señora del destino *Joana (Manuela do Monte) en La casa de las siete mujeres *Teresa (Tila Teixeira) en Mujeres apasionadas *Caterina (Simone Spoladore) en Terra Esperanza *Tatiana "Tati" Prado (2ª voz) (Danielle Winits) en Uga Uga Documentales *Voces adicionales en Versalles: de la Gloria a la Revolución Videojuegos *Yuri Watanabe en Spider-Man (2018) *V.I.E.R.N.E.S. / Veronica / Hulkbuster en LEGO Avengers (2016) *Konan en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) *Saori Kido/Athena en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados (2015) Audio-cuentos *Princesa Aurora/Rosa en La bella durmiente (1993) *Nala en El rey león (1994) Reality shows *Voces adicionales en Scare Tactics Locución *Voz de Juanito en Consejo Nacional de la Publicidad (dos promocionales) (1992) Dirección de doblaje Art Sound México *Hechiceras *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros *Mercy *Nip/Tuck *Mujeres de blanco *Lindas mentirosas (temp. 1, eps. 1-8) *Sam y Cat *Que gane el mejor *Passione *Cuento encantado *Gunsmith Cats *Zoey 101 *Suburgatory *Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres *La chica que soñaba con un cerillo y un galón de gasolina *La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire *Gabriela *Fuerza Delta (redoblaje) *Avenida Brasil (algunos episodios) *V: Invasión Extraterrestre (redoblaje 2013) *Swindle *Wendell y Vinnie *El reino (2013) (temps. 1-3) *Todo lo que quiero es una Navidad *Armas, chicas y apuestas *Shameless (doblaje mexicano) (temps. 5-6) *Solteros desesperados *Chicago Med (temp. 1) *Sobrenatural (temp. 12, diálogos definitivos de Sam, eps. 242-246) *Policías de Chicago (temps. 1-3) *Chicago en llamas (temp. 4) *Supernoobs *El agente de C.I.P.O.L *Slime Cup *Cuando las luces se apagan *TripTank IDF *Lindas mentirosas (desde temp. 5) *El reino (2013) (desde temp. 4) *Shameless (doblaje mexicano) (desde temp. 7) *Magnífica 70 (desde temp. 2) *Chicago Med (desde temp. 2) *Policías de Chicago (desde temp. 4) *Chicago en llamas (desde temp. 5) *Chicago Justice *Supernoobs *Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo *TripTank *Las hermanas vampiro 3: Viaje a Transilvania *IT (Eso) *Perra vida *Jeff y los aliens *Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate *Valor *You *Toc toc *El viaje fantástico de Robbi y Tobbi *FBI *Mi estupenda amiga *Picnic at Hanging Rock *Escape at Dannemora *Un secreto entre nosotros *Little People *IT: Capítulo dos Sebastians *Eastwick *The Glades: Sol mortal (temp. 1) *Siete almas *Agente Salt *Comer, rezar, amar *El turista *Las aventuras de Merlín (doblaje mexicano) *Magnífica 70 (temp. 1) Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *El jorobado *La pequeña Lulú (versión Cartoon Network) Otros *Hechiceras (Sonomex) *La vida secreta de las palabras (Grupo Macías) *Aprendiendo a vivir (Servicios de Televisión Mexicana) *Chiquito pero peligroso (Macías TV) *Whip It (DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción) *Man contra Cartoon *Zoboomafoo (Fandango) *Spooksville: Pueblo sobrenatural *Super Policías 2 (Dubbing House) *Sierra Burgess es una loser (Sysdub) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana / Audiomaster Candiani *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fandango *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF - The Factory *Intertrack *Ki Audio *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Macías TV - Roman Sound *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SISSA - Oruga *Sonomex *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales, S.A. Telenovelas *Serafín (1999) prestando su voz al protagonista "Serafín" *Marimar (1994) prestando su voz a las perritas "Mimí" y "Fifí" *Dulce desafío (1988) como Jovita *Marionetas (1985) *Los años pasan (1984) Trivia *María Fernanda Morales comparte algunos personajes con Circe Luna: **Ambas han doblado a Kimi Finster en Rugrats crecidos: María Fernanda fue su voz base y Circe la sustituyó en algunos episodios. **También doblaron a Cindy Vortex en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio: Circe la dobló en la serie animada y en la película, mientras que María Fernanda la dobló en los cortos previos al estreno de la película. *También comparte algunos personajes con Cristina Hernández: **Ambas doblaron a Kimi Finster en Aventuras en pañales: María Fernanda fue su voz base y Cristina la sustituyó en algunos episodios. **Ambas doblaron a Quinn Morgendorffer en Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?: María Fernanda la dobló en casi toda la pelicula, mientras que Cristina lo hizo en 2 loops. **También doblaron a Lola Bunny en Looney Tunes: María Fernanda le dio voz en la película Space Jam: El juego del siglo, mientras que Cristina dobló a Lola en Los pequeños Looney Tunes. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Actrices de TV Categoría:Colaboradoras Categoría:Adaptadoras Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1980 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020